


Stitch by Stitch

by Style898



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Style898/pseuds/Style898
Summary: Minamoto Satomi is working in a sewing shop part time to support herself after her parents passing.  While trying to juggle the responsibilities of both she suddenly becomes entangled in Akashi's world through a school project.  Will the project end at the final page or lead to something more?





	Stitch by Stitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I know that I have another story going right now and for those of you reading that I will be back to that very soon! I do hope you enjoy this story and if the rating changes at all I will let you know. Please leave comments to let me know what you think as I always appreciate feedback whether it be good or bad. This first chapter is kind of bland but it should pick up within the first few chapters.

                Satomi sat in the shop her eyes growing tired as she pushed the needle through the sleeve on the furisode kimono that she was embroidering.  She was not looking forward to getting off work.  That meant she would have to go upstairs to the room she rented above Hiroki Kimono and complete her school work for the week.   Satomi was not sure if her fingers could take much more work, seeing as embroidering a whole sleeve of a furisode kimono in one night was not an easy feat.  She was not looking forward to the week at all.  In fact Satomi was wishing that it was the weekend and that she had a magic skill that she could embroider all the kimonos with.  Of course, Satomi knew that there were machines that could do such things for people in this age.  It was 2017 after all and she didn’t need to be embroidering things by hand, but this was the most traditional of shops that still had a person hand weaving the cloth that she then embroidered. 

                According to the owner of the shop it had been this way since the shop opened.  Satomi was not very fond of this fact when she had first started, but it had been the only thing that she was good at besides school.   She was a straight A student at Rakuzan Academy where she happened to be a scholarship student.  The only person that was able to beat her at that game was the student body president Akashi Seijuro. 

                ‘Well this shop has been around since before cars were invented, at least I have electricity’ Satomi mused as she put the finishing touches on the sleeve.  This robe was going to be for one of the elite ladies of the area to wear to a very formal dinner the next weekend.  The nerve of the woman putting in the order for something a week before it needed completing was just absurd.  It usually took Satomi a good three weeks to embroider a kimono, not to mention the time it took to weave the fabric and sew it together. 

                “How is it coming?  I am going to be going home soon,”  Sachiko, the shop owners voice rang from the other room.

                “Fine.  Just putting the finishing touches on the first sleeve,”  Satomi responded as Sachiko walked into the room.  Satomi held up the kimono with the embroidered sleeve.  White flowers hanging on a branch with some petals falling off decorated the sleeve.  Around the edge of the sleeve characters representing good luck wealth and happiness glittered in a pearl white against the pale purple fabric.

                “Beautiful as always,”  Sachiko commented.  Satomi bowed and placed the kimono on her table where she would pick up the work tomorrow.

“I don’t get why she is having me put wealth characters on the sleeves when she is paying us over ¥1.1 million.  That’s more than I can hope to see for a long time.  It’s not like she needs more money.  Greedy people bother me,” Satomi huffed as she gathered her bag from the floor of her workspace.

                “Don’t stay up too late tending your studies.  It is ok to relax,” Sachiko informed the girl I front of her.

                “I know, but I want to do my best.  I have to do my best for them,”  Satomi replied with a strained voice as she waved goodbye and headed toward the back of the shop where the back stairs would lead her to the modest one bedroom apartment above. 

                Once she had locked the door behind her Satomi went to the small side room and unpacked the books at her desk.  She took out a pencil and opened up the notebook.  She started to do the assignments that were due the next day.  After what seemed like ten hours she looked over at her clock and saw it read 2:00 AM.  She had to be up in 3 hours to get the bus that took her to school.  Satomi quickly finished the math problem she was working on and packed her bag that she would need for the next day.  Satomi went and showered and then crawled into her bed and fell asleep soundly before her head hit the pillow.

                A shrill sound cut through the dream that Satomi was having.  She woke to find that it was her alarm.  It was 5:00 AM and Satomi was going to be late if she did not get out of bed at that moment.  She stumbled up and made herself some breakfast before throwing her bento in her bag and rushing out the door.   She hated being on her own, but ever since her parents died she really didn’t have a choice.   Satomi rushed to the bus stop and boarded the bus just before it left.  She paid her fare and sat in one of the front seats to make sure that she did not miss her stop when she got to school.   After what seemed like forever the next stop was hers.  She exited the bus and started to walk the few last blocks to Rakuzan.   She really did not want to be here this morning.  Satomi would rather be working on the other sleeve of the kimono she was working on so she would not have as much to do before the customer needed it.  She knew deep in her heart though that even though she was talented at what she did she did not intended to stay there forever.  She wanted to become a businesswoman and start up her own company that would be successful.  

                ‘I will rival the Akashi conglomerate someday,’ she thought as she walked along.  Just then as if by chance she glanced to her right only to see a familiar red head of hair bobbing around the field.  It was the air to the Akashi conglomerate himself,  Akashi Seijuro.  She had always wondered what his life was like.  Why was he here and what did he hope to accomplish by attending high school.   There really was no need for someone of his status to do such things right?  And why for god’s sake was he on the basketball team.  Shouldn’t he be going home early to study for college or something?  All the thoughts ran through Satomi’s head as she opened the door to the school and headed to her first class of the day, not mention her favorite class of the day,  Advanced Economic Analysis.  Satomi could do the numbers for this all day.  She got to her seat a few moments before the bell rang.  She looked to the side of thte classroom by the windows and saw Akashi sitting there already skimming his notes and the chapter that they were going to be covering that day.

                ‘ We are both be groomed to be business people.  We do have several class together, Satomi thought as she sat down and opened her own book.   She assumed that his classes had been handpicked by CEOs or something though.  She had just chosen the classes because they sounded interesting or because they were relevant to her plan to build a conglomeration of many companies from hydroponic farms and AI to baby rattles and home appliances.

                Moments later the actual bell did ring and students rushed into the room taking their seats before the teacher came in to start the lesson for the day.  Satomi sat up a bit straighter and looked ahead making sure that she did not miss anything during class.  Even as she took diligent notes she felt a set of eyes on her every so often and couldn’t shake the feeling that they were reading through to her very soul, predicting her next move.  Satomi didn’t like the feeling very much but continued to pay attention scribbling down relevant information as the lesson went on.  When the bell rand Satomi quickly packed her things and rushed out the door to the next class so she could have time to unpack her things before the late bell rang.

                “Sato-chan wait up!”  A voice called from behind her.  Satomi spun around to see Haruna her best friend since entering this school.  

                “Haru- chan!  I have to get to class.  I don’t want to be late and have the teacher yell at me again.  I will see you in sewing club after school today,”  Satomi responded as she mentally cursed the fact that she had club after school and would not get much sleep considering the kimono sleeve she should be working on.

                “Fine I guess I will see you then,”  Haruna reluctantly agreed before rushing off to her class.

                “I swear people sometimes just don’t know when to leave others alone,”  Satomi muttered to herself as she tied her brown hair back in a bun before rushing off to the next class. She walked in and took her seat at the front of the class seconds before the bell rang. 

                The teacher walked in a before anyone could say anything she started to write on the blackboard.  Satomi looked up to see what the  class could be in for today.  If it was a pop quiz or test Satomi knew she was prepared from the studying that she had done the previous night.  When Satmi looked at the board, however,  she paled at what she saw.  They would be pairing up and be working on a project that was due in two weeks.  She really didn’t have time for such things when she had so much work to do throughout the weeks with all the orders that were coming in.   A project was simply out of the question and she would have to ask the teacher special permission to do it on her own.  To her dismay before she could even get her hand in the air the instructor began to speak.

                “ I know that in the past I have let some students work on their own so they are not hindered by a slow classmate, however, I have been warned by the principle that this activity is to be done in pairs and those who do not present in pairs or groups of three will automatically receive a failing grade.”

                Satomi wanted to smack her head against her desk.  The only person that she knew could keep up with her in Marketing and Advertising was Akashi and she knew that there was no way in hell that she would be paired up with someone like him for this.  She would be carrying  the brunt of the work for whatever incompetent soul was paired with her.   Satomi started to chew on her pencil thinking of how best to deal with the person who she was assigned to and how to get them to agree to just let her do the project and then help her present it when the teacher stepped up and opened the attendance book.

                “First to choose will be Akashi, Siejuro.   Akashi- san who will you be choosing as your partner?” the teacher asked looking at the cherry red head.

                The class waited with baited breath for the Student Council President’s response.   Satomi was sure that he would pick Kiko Yukimura.  The girl was the head cheerleader and had a good family background and was a looker for sure.  Not to mention that there was a brain behind those eyes.   Perhaps though he would go for the equally beautiful but nerdy Rina Hashimoto who was the daughter of a President of a company that the Akashi corporation was looking to acquire.  He could also choose….

                “I would like to pair with Minamoto, Satomi,”  Akashi calmly stated.  He looked at the teacher as if daring her to change his mind.   She didn’t seem fazed in the slightest.

                Murmurs started to erupt throughout the classroom amongst the students.  “  That plain girl?”  and “ Aren’t her parents dead?  Where are they going to work on the project, a homeless shelter?”   were some of the things that floated around.

                Satomi rubbed the bridge of her nose clearly becoming annoyed that she was so tired she was starting to hear things and that she was hearing the voices of her classmates mutter in her head in imaginary mocking.  

                “Minamoto- san please switch seats with Chima- san so you can sit next to your partner,”  the teacher instructed pointing between the two seats.

                ‘Wait!  I’m going insane!’  Satomi thought as she gathered her items and walked to the desk nearest Akashi.  The girl there moved and she took a seat.  ‘So this is really happening?  Akashi Seijuro is my partner for this project,’  Satomi thought still numb.   Then it hit her like cold water out of the shower.  Akashi Seijuro,  the Akashi Seijuro had picked her out of everyone to be his partner.  Her eyes went wide at this thought as she slowly turned her head to look to her left and look at the person that she had been wanting to choose her and had for some stupid reason chose her.   Satomi was sure that this was a giant prank and that after the teacher was through with everyone Akashi would raise his hand and say that he had made a mistake and would rather have someone prettier and smarter than her for a partner.  The last person’s name came and went and it never happened.  Akashi sat in his chair staring forward taking down notes about the project that they were going to be working on together. 

                At the end of the class the teacher gave them 20 minutes to start to brainstorm ideas of what company the students could use for their project.   They would have to plan a marketing campaign for a small company and implement it with results in the next two weeks.  If they were successful they were to continue the service for the business that they chose until the end of the school year.  This was going to be part of their senior portfolio and if they were successful could contribute to the acceptance of a great college with a great program. 

                Satomi turned to Akashi who was scribbling a few things in his notebook.  He looked up when she turned toward him and put his pencil down with a slight sigh. 

                “Well Akashi- kun what company do you think that we should do?”  she asked wanting to get at least that part out of the way before class was over.

                “ I was thinking about doing a very small boutique store.  Everyone else seems to be trying to improve big companies, but that is what the marketing team is for.  They won’t get a shoe in the door and will end up failing since they will not be able to provide useful marketing strategies to the companies,” he stated tapping his pencil.

                “That is true.  Also it is hard to improve a marketing campaign when they won’t have access to all the company information due to most of the marketing research being blocked by firewall security,”  Satomi responded. 

                “Exactly.   Even I do not have clearance to some of the Akashi information that the marketing team uses to strategize.”

                “Any ideas on which store we should use?”

                “ Yes, I do have an idea.   I was thinking about using Hiroki Kimono,” Akashi coolly stated.

                “They certainly could use it.  I am sure of that,”  Satomi responded as a knot formed in her stomach.  This year had just gotten very interesting and Satomi wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
